


clinical trials

by Mythologiae



Series: scared is the best way to be horny [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cowgirl Position, F/M, Medical Experimentation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Vaginal Sex, this ship fucking slaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythologiae/pseuds/Mythologiae
Summary: The way Iwai figures it, better him than anyone else.
Relationships: Iwai Munehisa/Tae Takemi
Series: scared is the best way to be horny [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939240
Kudos: 3





	clinical trials

  
  
"Patient displays an elevated heart rate and temperature, though with no adverse effects. Pupils are dilated beyond average limitations, but there's no prior record of mydriasis..." Pausing her note-taking, the woman in the lab coat peers down at her patient, pulling a penlight from her pocket and clicking it on. Leaning forward, she flashes it into his eyes, watching for the minor contraction/expansion. Beneath her, Munehisa groans as the chilly air of the clinic hits his slick cock, the tip still buried inside Tae's pussy, and tries not to flinch away from the light. Tae clicks her tongue against her teeth and leans back, effectively sitting herself back down on his erection, and he hisses in both relief and frustration, because once she's settled, she doesn't move. Instead she reaches for his wrist, tilting her lithe frame ever-so-slightly to one side and dragging a groan from him as she double-checks his pulse. The clipboard settled atop his torso heaves with his heavy breaths, but he does his best to still it as she reaches for it, and she gives him a small, wry smile for it, knowing the real reason he doesn't want to make her move too much. It isn't that he's close to bursting, exactly, but rather that if he gets any friction other than Tae's shifts to monitor his vitals, he's going to lose control.  
  
And that would probably mean she'd want to re-do this little 'trial' of hers all over again.  
  
Not that he'd complain about the opportunity to be balls-deep in her for another good long while, but it hadn't been what he'd intended when he'd come by with takeout and cheap beer. Cheap beer which is currently sitting, untouched, atop her desk because she hadn't wanted any alcohol in his system to 'taint the results'. Which, fine by him— he'd wanted to see just how much stamina this little concoction of hers would give him. He'd been expecting a long night of marathon fucking though, not... this. Because this? Was torture. And he was sure Tae knew it, despite her nearly-flawless calm. Nearly, if only because every time she slipped even a millimeter along his cock, he could _feel_ how wet she was. Admittedly, it felt a little weird, doing this while she was going about her business as usual, treating him no different from any other volunteer subject aside from the very, _very_ obvious. Weird, but strangely hot.   
  
There's just something about her ability to stay cool and detached even with him throbbing in her pussy that really _does it_ for him.   
  
"How much longer's this gonna take, Doc?" He grumbles, stretching beneath her to try and keep the blood flowing to his limbs properly. Tae gives him a dirty look, not quite managing to stifle the sound that leaves her as the motion drives his length deeper into her for a brief moment. "Dinner's getting cold."  
  
At that, she actually bothers with lifting her head, eyes swinging toward the clock, and her eyebrows rise in seeming surprise as she notes the time.   
  
"An hour? I hadn't realized..." It's only partly a lie, he can tell, but not an intentional one. While he was sure she knew time had been passing, one of her more endearing traits was how lost she could get when she got involved in her research— no matter how legitimate it may or may not be. "Then... shall we finish up the tests? I'd hate to let a meal go to waste."  
  
Corner of his mouth quirking, he stretches again before letting his hands settle on her hips, thumbs tugging up the fabric of her skirt for a better view. Tae doesn't even bat an eyelash as she sets the clipboard aside, hands creeping up across his stomach afterward as his hands slide down to her thighs. "Ready when you are, Doc." Tae shakes her head, digs her knees into the thin mattress, and grinds her hips down into him, making his vision spark and Tae coo in amusement.   
  
"Oh, my _poor_ little assistant— I _really_ don't think you are."   
  
Three hours later, when he's using Tae's microwave to reheat their takeout, he wonders if maybe he shouldn't remind Tae that he's not quite as young as the kid she's testing these kinds of meds out for.  
  
Of course, as she calmly plants herself onto his still-straining dick while she eats, and he can't for the life of him imagine why he'd want to complain. 

**Author's Note:**

> repost for housekeeping purposes


End file.
